The Invader Zim Hunger Games with Maximum Ride
by Crazygirl313
Summary: Two teenage girls make a story. This is the end result. The invader Zim characters get put into the Hunger Games Arena. Chaos ensues. It's hilarious, read! There is slight Maximum Ride, but not really. Cowritten with Lilac Rose6.


**Hello! **

**This story is co-written with Lilac Rose6. **

**In the story, I will be known as Crazy, and she will be known as Lilac. **

**Neither of us own Invader Zim, The Hunger Games, or Maximum Ride.**

**

* * *

**Zim looked around the arena.

"Where am I?"

"Zim!" Dib shouted from across the circle. "You evil monster! What did you do?"

"I did nothing, Dib-Monkey." Zim said.

"Muffins!"

Gir was a few feet away doing the butt dance.

"Um, hello?" Tak was next to Gir. Mimi was next to her.

There was a scream. Everyone turned to Zita, who was staring at Zim. Zim didn't have his disguise on.

"Who has my Gameslave?" Gaz demanded.

"Ahhh!" Iggins shouted. "Stay away from me!" He stared, horrified, at Gaz.

"Hi, Zim!" Skooge said.

"Zim!" Sizz Lorr shouted. "We meet again!"

"What am I doing here?" The Shaddowhog said, confused. "Ah, Gaz. How are you doing?"

"Someone had better give me my Gameslave right now, or I will plunge you all into a nightmare world from which there is no awakening!"

"Squeak!" Minimoose squeaked.

"Wanna buy some cookies?" Moofy asked.

Gaz looked over at Iggins. "You have it, don't you?"

Iggins screamed. Gaz tried to stomp over to him, but was stopped by an almost invisible fiberglass wall that surrounded her. Everyone else was in a fiberglass tube as well.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly, Katniss Everdeen bursts from the foliage holding a notched bow and arrow. She came up short when she saw the thirteen people in the tubes.

"Who the heck are you?" She demanded. "Your not in these games! Your not even in this book!"

Then there was another rustling in the bushes across the clearing. Finnick Odair stepped from the bushes with a trident in one hand and a confused look on his face.

"Um, aren't I supposed to be dead?" He asked.

Suddenly, Rue jumped from the leaves of a tree and landed gently next to him and said, "Didn't I get impaled in the stomach with a spear?" She looked around wildly for said spear.

And then Prim burst from the forest carrying her medical kit and screaming, "I'll save you children! I'll- wait, where are the children? Katniss? What's going on? Where am I? Fiery death? Did I die a fiery death? Katniss, what's going on?"

"I wish I knew." Katniss said, looking very confused.

A voice came on over the loudspeaker. "Please, anyone from the Hunger Games and who is not an Invader Zim character please exit the arena to the left."

"Wait a second," Katniss said. "There was an exit this whole time!"

"Yup." The voice said. "Now kindly leave."

The four Hunger Games characters, three of whom used to be dead, walked toward the exit that had been there the entire time, Finnick muttering something about a newborn son he had no idea about.

After a few moments, the fiberglass tubes slowly sank back into the ground, leaving the thirteen Invader Zim characters standing in the middle of a Hunger Games arena without a clue what to do.

About this time, they all noticed a large, golden Cornucopia sitting in the center of the clearing. They all looked at each other and cautiously began making their way towards it. Upon looking inside, they found that it was mostly empty, except for two teenage girls sitting in the back, looking like they knew everything that was going on. Which really wasn't fair.

They all stopped and stared for a moment, then Zim spoke up.

"Who are you? Tell Zim now. I AM ZIM!"

"We are the ultimate weapons." The one with the purple hair said.

"We control your fate." The pink haired one agreed.

"I'm Crazy." Said the purple haired one. "No, literally, that's my name." She added when everyone nodded.

"And I'm Lilac." The pink haired one said.

"That's not possible." Dib said. "Two teenage girls cannot control our fates."

"Oh yeah?" Lilac said. "Want us to prove it?"

"Yes, yes I do," Dib answered, crossing his arms defiantly.

Crazy pulled out a laptop (where it was hidden, no one knows) and began typing.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked. Then a flaming arrow shot from the bushes and hit Dib squarely in the back. He then proceeded to burst into flames and die. Gaz chuckled, and Zim laughed maniacally.

"We're the authors." Crazy said with a nod and a smile.

"We do what we want, when we want." Lilac added. Gaz looked around in confusion.

"If we're all right here, who shot the arrow?" She asked with a frown. Crazy glanced at the screen.

"Here's a section Lilac wrote. Some guy named Doogle McFly." She said. Lilac snickered.

"That rhymed." Zita pointed out. Crazy nodded.

"Yes. Yes it did." She agreed.

"Who's Doogle McFly?" Skooge asked curiously.

"Iggy and Fang's son, from Maximum Ride. Wait... how is that possible?" Crazy asked.

"That's the funny part!" Lilac said happily. "No one has ever seen him and lived. Or been brought back."

Everyone looked nervously at the bushes, to find a pair of icy blue eyes staring at them. "Well, they've seen his eyes..." Lilac said with a shrug.

"That's... creepy." Tak said with a frown. Lilac shrugged modestly.

"Hey, I can go see him without dying," Shaddowhog boasted. "In fact, I'll bring him out."

He stomped off into the bushes. There was a series of odd noises and a very loud scream. Then a plate of steaming hot bacon was shoved out from under the bush. There was a short silence.

"Doogles McFly strikes again." Lilac said in an ominous tone.

"OMG!"Crazy shouted, ruining the mood. "He's been Doogled!"

Gir jumped up. "BACON!"

He flew over to the plate at almost light speed and grabbed it. Then he took off and flew into the sky.

"Well that was unexpected." Zim said.

"Not for us," Crazy and Lilac said in unison.

"Can you tell us where he flew to?" Moofy asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"We don't feel like it." Lilac said.

"Plus it's fun to watch you wonder..." Crazy added.

"So, why are we here?" Sizz-Lorr asked, getting strait to the point.

"Oh, you all have to fight each other to the death. When only one person is left, they win." Crazy explained.

"What do they win?" Sizz-Lorr asked.

"You'll find out if you win." Lilac said.

"So only one person can live?" Tak stated.

"Yup."

She turned to Mimi. "Self destruct."

Mimi looked sad and aww-ed, then she exploded.

"Begin the fight!" Crazy shouted in a very serious voice.

Gaz tackled Iggins. Tak and Sizz-Lorr started chasing Zim. Moofy looked around confused. Zita screamed and ran into the bushes, which was very bad idea.

There was yet another scream from Zita, then silence. The fighting stopped momentarily.

"She's been Doogled!" Moofy squeaked.

A net flew out of the forest, and wrapped around Skooge. He shouted and fell. Then a trident, similar to that of Finnick's, was thrown out of the bushes and impaled him in the squedily spooch. He died. No one cared. **[a/n poor Skooge...]**

Tak and Sizz-Lorr look at each other.

"I call killing Zim." Tak says.

"No, I do." Sizz-Lorr said.

"I thought you wanted to make me work for you?" Zim said.

"I'm gonna kill Zim!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Do I get a say in this?" Zim asked.

"I HAVE A SOLUTION!" Crazy cried. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Tak and Sizz-Lorr, in order to see who is worthy of killing Zim, you must fight each other to the death! Whoever survives gets to kill Zim!"

"Can I have a say in this?" Zim repeated.

"No." Lilac said.

While this was going on, Gaz was looking at the bushes.

"Wanna help me kill Iggins?" She asked. A picket sign poked out of the bushes. On it was written the word 'Yes'

Gaz walked over to Iggins. She grabs his ear and yanks him over to the bushes. A machine gun muzzle poked out and turned Iggins into swiss cheese.

"Why don't you just kill everyone that way?" Gaz asked.

Another sign poked out. It said, 'Because that's no fun'

Gaz nodded in agreement and wondered how many signs he had in those bushes.

By now Tak and Sizz-Lorr were done fighting. Tak had won.

"Alright now, Zim, prepare to die!" She said.

Zim squeaked in response.

Then Tak died in a ball of flame. It turns out that Doogles Mcfly has a flamethrower.

"Hey, Lilac," Crazy said.

"Yeah?" Lilac answered.

"I like Zim. Let's reward him." Crazy typed on her laptop. A giant Megadoomer fell out of the sky and landed in front of Zim.

Zim blinked a few times. "That's convenient."

He jumped into the Megadoomer and started it up. This time there were batteries. He turned the cloaking device on, and the robot disappeared. You could still see Zim floating in the air, though.

Zim laughed manically as he pulled out his invisible death cannon. Then he shot it and Moofy died in a fiery blast from the cannon that was never used in the actual TV series. **[A/N :( ]**

Zim laughed again. Then the Megadoomer disappeared, this time for real. Zim fell to the ground.

"Hey!" He shouted. "What gives!"

"Well... We kinda wanted to see you fall..." Lilac said. Crazy nodded vigorously.

"So, how many people are left?" Crazy asked.

Lilac looked at a sheet of paper. "At this point, just Zim and Gaz. Minimoose is supposed to be alive, but I don't see him anywhere. Maybe he got caught in the crossfire."

"Or maybe he was Doogled!" Crazy gasped in horror. Everyone left looked over at the bushes. A sign popped out that read, 'No, it wasn't me'

"Ok, then, it looks like Zim and Gaz are the winners." Lilac said.

"But I didn't get to kill anyone!" Gaz complained.

"We can fix that." Crazy said. Suddenly, Dib walked out of the forest.

"What just happened?" He asked.

A bazooka fell out of the sky and landed at Gaz's feet. She picked it up and aimed it at Dib. You can imagine what happened next.

Zim and Gaz looked at each other for a moment. Then, Lilac stood up and handed them each some berries. "Ok, eat those." She told them.

"Why?" They asked.

"They're poisonous!" She said cheerfully.

Suddenly, a voice boomed out over the loudspeaker. "DON'T YOU DARE EAT THOSE BERRIES! WE'VE HAD AN INCIDENT WITH THOSE BEFORE!" Then the berries disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I guess you both win then!" Crazy said.

The ground beneath Zim and Gaz began to rise and they were lifted up into the sky on silver pedestals fifty feet high. Crazy and Lilac rose even higher. Zim looked up at them with a disgruntled expression.

"We won, so how come you get to be higher up then us!" He shouted.

"We're the authors." Lilac said. "We're all mighty."

Minimoose flew up to Zim. Then he just floated there doing barrel rolls.

"I guess Minimoose wins, too." Crazy said. "Hooray for him."

"So, what does Zim win?" The alien asked.

"What do I win?" Gaz snarled.

A mega-gameslave-version-20941 fell into Gaz's hands. She immediately turned it on and zoned out of the world.

"What does Zim win?" He repeated.

The authors looked at each other and shifted uncomfortably. "Well... we didn't actually plan on you winning." Lilac said slowly. Zim looked unhappy at their obvious lack of faith.

"Well, we both watch the show and you... never win." Crazy added. Zim bristled and opened his mouth to disagree.

"However, we do have a prize!" Crazy said hastily.

"We do?" Lilac questioned in confusion. A sharp look from Crazy shut her up.

"You can rule the world!" Crazy said happily, throwing her hands into the air. A pedestal rose in front of Zim with a big red button on it. He quickly pressed it. Nothing seemed to happen. He tried again. And again. And again. One more time.

"Stop that!" Lilac said, "You already rule the world, stop pressing it!" A screen rose from the ground, and showed large monuments devoted to Zim all over the Earth. Zim had a smug look on his face, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Take that, Dib-Monkey.'

Suddenly, a boy with strawberry blonde hair with black streaks in it stepped from the forest and said, "Hey, what about me? I want to rule the world too!"

Both female authors gasped, because he was totally hot. Gaz was too absorbed in her game to notice. "Your cute!" Lilac exclaimed.

"Thanks." The boy said with a grin. Lilac swooned.

"Who are you? Tell Zim now!" Zim demanded.

"I'm Doogles McFly." The boy said. There was a collective gasp from the audience. Crazy turned to Lilac.

"How the heck did you not know what your own character looked like?" She asked. Lilac shrugged.

"Sorry Zim, but he's too cute to deny." Crazy said, turning to Zim, suddenly the button began to sink back into the ground. An identical button rose up in front of Doogles. He smiled and pressed it. The screen showed humans tearing down every monument of Zim and replacing them with ones of Doogles. A few girls fainted. Yeah, he's _that_ hot.

Zim cried out in dismay. Suddenly, Doogles snapped out a pair of beautiful midnight-black wings and grabbed Lilac and Crazy, and began to fly off.

"Y'know, I could've called a private jet." Crazy told him.

"Are you kidding?" Doogles said in shock, "Those things are flying sardine cans!" Crazy shrugged.

"Flying sardine cans with first class seating." She pointed out.

* * *

**The Kind of, sort of epilogue**

Lilac, Crazy, and Doogles sat in a lodge in the mountains of Swedan, drinking hot chocolate. Lilac sat in Doogles lap. "How come you get Doogles?" Crazy asked unhappily.

"Hey, I came up with him, he's mine!" She said, putting her arms around the boy's neck.

"Fine, then... Then I get GIR! Crazy shouted.

"That's fine, I have MiniMoose." Lilac said, indicating the purple moose who was on a leash she was holding. He was currently running repeatedly into a lamp.

"Then I also get handsome movie actor Taylor Lautner!" She shouted, and the boy walked in without a shirt on.

"TEAM JACOB!" Crazy screamed, clinging to him.

"Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" Lilac questioned.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone there? Can you help us?" Zim called, still on top of the pedestal. Gaz continued to play her GameSlave.

* * *

"Oh! I know!" Shouted Crazy.

"What?" Lilac asked.

"COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM!" She shouted. Gir walked in, holding cookie dough ice cream. Everyone cheered.

And they all lived Happily ever after.

Yeah right.

* * *

**This is what happens when two slightly insane teenage girls write a story about their three favorite shows/books. It makes it much worse when they only live a block away from each other, are hyper, and have WAY too much free time. **

**Crazygirl313: Well? Did you like it?**

**Lilac Rose6: By the way, I do not support Team Jacob. I support Team Anti-Twilight. Although, Taylor Lautner is very hot. **

**Crazygirl313: I only support Team Jacob because of the actor. Can anyone say HOT? How about NO SHIRT?**

**Lilac Rose6: So, this is our first story that we wrote together, but we have many ideas to come. No I do not really have pink hair. But I kind of wish I did. **

**Crazygirl313: I wish I had purple hair. Purple's a cool color. Did you know we have over 3000 words?**

**Lilac Rose6: Yea! **

**Crazygirl313: I'm hungry.**

**Lilac Rose6: Let's go eat tacos.**

**Crazygirl313: Sure. Lets go!**

_**Then Doogles McFly shows up and grabs both girls and flies away to Krazy Taco.**_


End file.
